


The only one that's about to break

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [64]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dinner, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Doubt, Teasing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Chicken for dinner and sex instead of any other technologically advanced pastime. We really are playing this poor, tonight.”





	The only one that's about to break

**Title:** The only one that’s about to break

 **Characters:** Peter Parker, Tony Stark

 **Pairing:** Tony Stark/Peter Parker

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 5.476

**Prompt:[219\. Desire, ask, believe, receive](http://vogue91.blogspot.it/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** Not specifying Peter’s age is a deliberate choice. Let’s just assume he’s a minor, though. Title’s from Shibutani Subaru and Yasuda Shota’s “Desire”.

 

Desire, ask, believe, receive.

He couldn’t remember who had told him.

Perhaps May had read it in some magazine and told him. Or maybe it had been Ned.

He was sure it wasn’t Tony. He would’ve said something like desire, try and built it yourself, if you can't just take it.

Well, it wasn’t something Peter could apply, with the case at hand.

He was down with the desire part, had been for the longest time now. He had never thought he would’ve ended up like this, but Tony sure was trying to test all of his limits. Perhaps it was some sort of Spiderman training he wasn’t aware of, because in his mind there was no other explanation for the elder to be refusing him sex so categorically.

They had been together for months now, and for a while Peter had been taking care of the asking part of the equation as well; not that it had led to something, but when he wanted to he was stubborn enough to keep trying.

They had done... stuff. Mostly, it was Tony doing stuff to him, which he couldn’t really complain about, but at some point he was sure the elder would’ve caved and let him be an active participant of that relationship.

Instead, nothing. So, yes, Peter still believed his efforts could’ve led somewhere one day, but he was honestly tired of trying, and very eager to get to the receiving part.

He was still thinking about it, staring into space and distractedly chewing on a pencil, when he heard a voice behind him in the lab.

“Earth to Peter, Earth to Peter. Do you copy, Peter?”

The younger turned around, smiling and feeling a little embarrassed, as if Tony could’ve got what he was thinking about just by looking at him.

“Hi.” he said, which was incredibly stupid considering they had been in the same room for the whole afternoon. “Are you done working?”

Tony walked up to him, then wrapped his arms around his waist and leant down, kissing alongside his neck.

“Done. And I'm positively starving. How are you doing?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at the book the younger had been reading.

Peter shrugged, trying not to blush.

“Yeah, I'm basically done. Besides, it’s due Monday, I still have tomorrow.” he looked up, smiling. “And I could definitely eat something.”

He saw that particular look on Tony’s face, the one which meant he was struggling with himself, not wanting Peter to fall behind with his schoolwork.

Apparently, though, he must’ve really been starving.

“Well, fine. Just make sure you actually do it, tomorrow.” he shrugged. “So, where would you like to go for dinner? Italian, Chinese, sushi? I'm so hungry that I could also indulge you for once and eat Indian, even though then I would have to burn my clothes and possibly my digestive tract.”

Peter chuckled, standing up and tiptoeing to press a kiss on his lips.

“Actually...” he said, hesitating. “I was thinking maybe we could stay in, for once. We always go out for dinner, it could be nice to do something different.”

And Tony looked at him as Peter was sure he was going to, frowning and trying to analyse his intentions.

Peter did his best to keep a straight face, as if his suggestion was completely genuine and without any further agenda.

“We could do that.” Tony said, cautiously. “What do you suggest we eat? Because my cooking skills go as far as putting tuna salad inside a sandwich.”

Peter rolled his eyes, flicking his forehead.

“Well, I manage. I can use some of May’s recipes, I'm sure we’re going to survive.” he stated, then rushed toward the kitchen without giving Tony time to complain.

Or so he thought.

He was with his head deep in the fridge, when he heard the man joining him.

“I’ve tried your aunt’s cooking, kid. I don’t think I'm comfortable with this.” he whined. “Can't we just order in, if you feel like staying home?”

Peter turned to look at him, hesitant.

“There’s chicken and vegetables. It’s going to take less to cook this than to have something delivered on a Saturday night.” he tried to convince him.

“Sounds healthy.” Tony replied, and by the look on his face he clearly didn’t consider it a point in favour of Peter’s plans. “Fine, fine. If you want to cook this bad, then cook.” he finally caved. “Do you want any help? I think I can chop a zucchini without rendering it inedible.”

Peter laughed and pushed him away, moving all the ingredients he needed on the counter.

“I think I’ll manage on my own. Feel free to stay, though. You wouldn’t want to miss the first time this kitchen will actually be used.”

Tony didn’t take the bait and just sat down on the other side of the kitchen’s island, watching him work quietly.

Or, as quietly as he managed.

Peter was glad to have something to do, right now. It gave him time to think, no matter how distracting Tony’s presence might be.

It was a nice plan, his. Staying home for dinner was a whole other thing, it was cozy and – despite the menu – Peter was sure it could’ve turned the atmosphere into something different than usual, something which could’ve led Tony to finally give him what he wanted.

Or so he hoped.

He kept working on dinner, only mildly aware of the elder’s look on him. He was focusing on the chicken cooking in the pan, when he remembered he wasn’t alone and raised his eyes, finding Tony looking intently at him.

“I’ve never seen you sit without doing anything for so long.” he pointed out. “Are you checking out my work?”

The elder shrugged, giving him a sly smile.

“Just checking you out. I like doing that, you know.” he informed him, smirking. “But you may want to turn that poor piece of poultry to cook it on both sides. Unfortunately, catching salmonella didn’t make my bucket list.”

Peter blushed, for a whole set of different reasons, and rushed to do as told.

When he was as satisfied as he was going to get with the look of the food he struggled to find a couple of plates – the idea that Tony might’ve known where they were didn’t even cross his mind – and put them down on the counter.

“Well, it’s not like being at a five star restaurant, but I did my best.” he told him, shrugging.

Tony looked at the content of the plate with a doubtful look on his face, and Peter only hoped he was going to find it in himself to be polite about it.

“Okay.” he said after the longest while, getting up. “I might need a drink with this.” he told him, opening one of the cabinets and taking out a bottle of red wine.

Things only got better, in Peter’s mind.

He watched him pour himself a glass and take a long sip, before even thinking of getting close to the meat.

“I'm sorry, you’re going to have to go through dinner without. I wouldn’t want to be accused of corrupting a youth.” he joked, grinning.

“I don’t need it. Some of us weren’t raised with lobster and caviar.” he pointed out, finally finding the courage to take a bite.

Well, it wasn’t bad. Something about living with May must’ve rubbed off on him the good way.

Tony chewed on his bite a little longer than required, but managed to go through with it without making faces.

“Yeah, it’s edible.” he said in the end. “Perhaps there is something you’re good at, after all.”

Peter rolled his eyes, unbothered by the comment.

“What kind of Avenger would I be if I couldn’t cook?” he went along, arching an eyebrow in his direction.

“The kind of Avenger who’s actually an Avenger.” Tony remarked, and there Peter thought it better to let it go and let him eat his dinner, so as to not get him in the wrong mood.

It was a quick meal, far from the usual hour and a half – minimum – they would’ve spent at a restaurant.

Which worked perfectly with Peter’s plan.

“So, now that I've had the whole home dinner experience, how’s the evening looking? I'm sure I must have Monopoly stashed somewhere, if you really want to make this feisty.”

Peter finished putting the flatware in the dishwasher and turned toward him, his eyebrows raised in an innocent expression.

He walked toward him, then put his arms around his neck and kissed him, slowly.

“I like Monopoly.” he murmured against his lips. “But it’s not quite what I had in mind.”

Tony grabbed his hips firmly, keeping him exactly where he was and deepening the kiss.

“Chicken for dinner and sex instead of any other technologically advanced pastime. We really are playing this poor, tonight.”

Peter tried not to read too much into his comment and kept his expectations right where they needed to be.

Tony was still going to need a whole lot of persuasion.

They moved the party to the sofa, where the elder sat down and let Peter straddle him, their lips still locked, Tony’s hands on the small of Peter’s back, sneaking under the shirt for some contact with naked skin.

Peter rolled his hips, tentatively, unable to help it. The following groan from Tony, the way he pushed him on the sofa and climbed on top of him, were almost enough to have him let go of the reins.

Almost.

It was hard to focus, with the way Tony had gotten rid of his shirt, attacking his skin with his mouth, Peter feeling him _everywhere_ and...

He pushed him away, taking a deep breath.

“Something wrong, kid?” Tony asked, more confused than concerned.

The younger shook his head and sat up, taking a few moments to recompose and then turning to smile at him.

“No.” he said, low. “Everything’s perfect.”

And like that he counterattacked; he made a quick work of Tony’s clothes, the elder still compliant to this point, and managed to kneel on the floor before he met any resistance from him.

When he made room for himself between his legs, though, the real show started.

“Peter...” he whined, condescending. “Come back up here. Wouldn’t you rather I took care of that?” he asked, his foot brushing against the younger still clothed erection.

Peter did his best to hold any sound he wished he could’ve let out, and shook his head.

“Well, I've been thinking.” he said, focused, as he started stroking him. “This whole mentor-mentee thing isn't really going to work if you do everything yourself and never leave me room to learn.” he leaned over, giving his cock an experimental lick.

Tony cursed, then rushed to push him away, a hand firm on his forehead to keep him at a safe distance.

“You make this sound creepier than it already is. And it is plenty.” he told him, his voice showing all the arousal he couldn’t possibly contain. He stared into Peter’s eyes for a while, the younger showing all of his composure, without saying anything else. “Fine.” he conceded then. “I suppose there’s no foul.”

“God, I hope not.” was all Peter was able to tell him, before getting to work.

It wasn’t as if Tony had never let him, even though it hadn't been nearly as often as he wished it had.

All of his pre-Tony experience was merely theoretical, but during the past few months he had done his best to improve his skills the best he could.

So he took his time; he licked down the shaft, slowly, testing Tony’s reaction at every spot he reached, savouring the moment because this could’ve very well been his big victory for the night.

When he first wrapped his lips around him he looked up, finding Tony looking intently at him, apparently unable to help himself.

“Damn, kid.” he hissed, as soon as Peter started going down. “You look...” he stopped, and Peter got the feeling he had bitten his tongue in the process.

He pulled away, ignoring the following whine.

“I look what?” he asked, tilting his head. “Talk to me, Tony.” he asked, in a low voice, and without waiting for him to answer he took him back in his mouth, slowly working to take more of his cock past his lips.

It wasn’t an easy task at all; he was barely past half of it and his gag reflex was already giving him trouble.

But he was stubborn enough, something which Tony had always hated in him; maybe he wasn’t going to for long.

“You look amazing.” the elder told him, once he felt comfortable enough. “I really wish you didn’t, but you seriously do. It seriously isn't fair for someone your age to look so good while... holy shit!”

So, Peter had managed to work through his gag reflex issue, and taken him down to the root.

It lasted a split second, enough to feel the tip of the elder’s cock against his throat, but it was enough to make him feel pretty good about himself.

He pulled away quickly and coughed a little, throwing a smug look at the elder.

“While?” he asked, smirking.

“You don’t get to be cocky, right now.” Tony panted, looking torn. His hand cupped the side of Peter’s face, stroking it slowly, as if he wanted to calm himself down. Peter wished he would’ve felt comfortable enough to push him back to work, but he knew he couldn’t ask him this much. Not yet.

So he did it on his own, and had his fun experimenting with his own limits, the second time actually managing to keep him down for more than a second, digging his nails deep into his palm as he swallowed around the elder’s cock in his throat.

When he pulled back, Tony was a complete mess. He had apparently lost the faculty to utter anything that wasn’t a curse, but the younger was just fine like that.

He let Tony breathe for a while, the time it took him to throw Peter an annoyed look.

“You’re a tease.” he scolded him, shaking his head. “With that angelic face and all of your good manners. I don’t know why I keep falling for it, you...” he sighed, shaking his head. “Come here.” he murmured then, but he was actually him who leant down, kissing him deeply, waiting for him to obediently part his lips to give him access to play with his tongue inside his mouth, as if he was tasting him more than kissing him.

“I didn’t mean to.” he said once they parted, his voice a little hoarse. “I just want you to have a good time, for once.”

Tony rolled his eyes, looking straight into his eyes.

“I always have a good time.” he pointed out, brushing Peter’s hair out of his face. “And I can keep having it. If you... you know. If you’d like to keep going.”

That was his chance.

He had brought him far enough, he deemed, to risk it.

Instead of going back to his previous ministrations, he climbed on the sofa, his legs on each side of Tony’s hips. The elder’s looked at his almost horrified, fearing he was going to just leave him like that.

Should’ve known him better.

“Actually...” Peter said, the voice he had meant to be sensual sounding horribly hesitating to his ears. “I thought we could’ve gone a whole other way.” he whispered in the elder’s ear, rolling his hips with a different purpose now.

And Tony was all but an idiot, and got it right away.

“Damn it, Peter!” he complained, snorting. He pushed him off of himself and kept his eyes closed for a few seconds, trying to calm down. “I should’ve known from the start that this was going somewhere. Having dinner home... what was I thinking?” he said, shaking his head.

Peter was very close to pouting, but he found it so childish that he gave up, not wanting to give him any excuse to remember his age.

“I didn’t think I was asking for too much.” he murmured, hesitatingly. “We’ve been together forever, now. We’ve done basically everything but _that_. What’s the difference?”

Tony looked at him, and something in his eyes gave Peter a glimpse of hope.

He wasn’t mad. He was definitely torn, and Peter could work on that to make him lean toward his side.

“Makes all the difference in the world.” he stressed, biting the inside of his cheek and then sighing, as if resigned. “It’s not like doing everything else makes me feel comfortable. It’s just what I need to...” he smirked, and if Peter hadn't known him so well he would’ve said he looked embarrassed. “To quench the thirst, somehow. It’s the excuse I made up for myself, at the very least. It allows me to keep me from trying anything else and it makes it look as if I'm not actually... corrupting you. I think.”

Peter wasn’t one to swear, because May had taught him well, but right now he wished he was just that kind of person.

“You’re such an idiot.” he said, shaking his head. “It’s not like you stole me from a stork, wrapped in swaddling clothes. I may not be as old as you wished I was, but it’s not like I’m some helpless kid you’re taking advantage of.” he pointed out, possibly angrier than he had ever been since they had started seeing each other.

For sure, he had never stood his ground so firmly before.

Tony threw him a weird look, and then sighed again.

“You’re just as old as I want you to... I mean, not in a creepy way. Not that this isn't creepy, but...” he made a frustrated sound, bringing his hands to the sides his head and starting to massage them. “I swear, sometimes I feel like _I'm_ the teenager in this relationship.” he looked straight into his eyes, dead serious. “It’s a point of no return, kid. That’s how I feel about it. Once I cross that line, I feel that’s it, that I can't come back. That I wouldn’t be able to let you go, if it was the right thing to do. And it would be.”

Peter took the hit. And not well.

“And here I was, my only concern that you didn’t want to have sex with me because you didn’t find me... you know.” he blushed hard, shaking his head. “I didn’t think I should’ve worried about you leaving me, all of a sudden, because of something so trivial as a little age difference.”

“A little...!” Tony cursed in between his teeth. “It’s not a little age difference, and that’s exactly what I'm afraid of. That you may not see things clearly because I'm damn Tony Stark and you’re an impressionable teen. And don’t say it isn't so.”

Peter didn’t get mad at that, at least.

“I won’t.” he promised. “But I want you to listen to me, and listen to me carefully. I may be impressionable, you may be _Tony Stark_ , the freaking Iron Man, but that doesn’t change anything. I didn’t fall for you because of what you do or what you represent, I fell for _you._ ” he shrugged. “I want this. And I’ll still want you when I won’t be an impressionable teenager anymore. If you say it would make it harder for you to let me go, then I say we’ve wasted enough time already. Do as you please with me, because I don’t want you to ever let go of me. As long as you want me.” he told him, as serious as he could possibly be.

He had this. He had had to go through a series of things he wished he hadn't heard from him, but he was about to make it, he read it on Tony’s face.

“Very well.” the elder murmured, leaning toward him and taking his face into his hand, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. “I can't believe you were concerned I didn’t find you... _you know_.” he mocked him with a smile. “Come here, kid. Let me show you just how I find you.”

And if Peter could’ve gone any faster than that, he would’ve. He kissed him again, in a rush, all but tearing the rest of his clothes off.

“Ah... sorry.” he grimaced when he accidentally elbowed Tony’s sternum.

The elder rolled his eyes, then pushed him so that he was lying down on the couch, pinning his arms above him.

“Just relax, kid.” he asked him, a little reproach in his voice. “Let me do this.”

And Peter, now confident he was going to get what he wanted, just complied and laid there, letting him work his magic.

And magic it was.

He had been there before; he had completely let go to Tony and his ministrations, his hands and his mouth reaching every single inch of his body, but it felt so different right now; it felt as if the fact that Tony knew this was going elsewhere made him feel euphoric, and he vented that euphoria on Peter’s skin, on the spots he knew to be more sensitive, rendering him a mess in a matter of minutes.

Too much for him to stand much more.

“Come on, Tony!” he whined after a while. “You’ve been a tease for months, you can drop it now.” he complained, writhing under him.

Tony smirked.

“ _I_ ’ve been the tease?” he pushed his hips forward, letting him feel how hard he was. “Remind me, please, who’s the one who’s decided to go down on me and leave me hanging?” he asked, almost innocently, licking a stripe from his hip to his thigh, dangerously close to his groin. “I’d say you deserve this and more teasing. But since I'm a gentleman, I can find it in me to spare you.” he reassured him, and then got to business.

Before Peter could realize it, Tony had gotten his legs on top of his shoulders, his visual now at an angle that would’ve embarrassed Peter, hadn't he been so damn aroused.

At the first touch of Tony’s tongue to his opening, he straight out screamed.

“Fuck.” he said, unable to filter anymore. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” he went on, squirming.

“God.” Tony said, raising his head for a moment. “Had I known you had this in you, I would’ve caved much sooner.” he mocked him a little, before going back licking around his entrance, teasing it with the tip of his fingers, making sure to get him wet enough before letting one slip inside.

This, they had done. Peter was relaxed enough, at this point, and tried to will himself to keep calm long enough to enjoy it.

He pushed down toward his finger and the tongue licking around it, hearing his heart pound hard enough to break through his chest.

“More.” he demanded a few minutes later, urge clear on his face.

“Greedy, much?” Tony asked him, grinning. He was about to go back to his ministration, when he looked at Peter hesitatingly. “Shouldn’t I at least take you to bed? It doesn’t feel right to...”

“Won’t last that long.” Peter interrupted him, frustrated. “It’s a miracle I can get through this, and I won’t if you don’t pick up the pace. I won’t make it to the bedroom.” he told him, and for good measure he rolled his hips.

Tony shook his head in disbelief, but didn’t insist.

The second finger met a little more resistance than the first, but Peter still felt comfortable. His whole body _craved_ it, and tried to adapt to the intrusion as fast as it could, moulding around the elder’s hand as if it was made just for this.

Tony moved back up, his fingers still inside of him, and kissed Peter hard when he let the third finger join in the first two.

 _That_ hurt. Not too bad, but enough that Peter couldn’t mask a wince in the kiss.

“I can still get you off like this.” Tony murmured against his lips. “There’s no need for us to...”

“Inside.” Peter cut him off again, panting a little. “I want you inside of me, Tony. As soon as it’s humanly possible.”

Tony hissed, closing his eyes for a moment and then nodding, letting his fingers slip out of him and reaching under one of the cushions, fishing out a small bottle of lube.

Peter frowned.

“Were you planning on caving or do you have other night guests I'm not aware of?” he asked, only partly joking.

Tony smiled, as much as he could while he coated his cock, lingering a while longer than needed.

“I knew you would’ve played me, one day.” he admitted. “Besides, that’s the biggest TV I have in the whole apartment. Porn’s best watched here.”

Peter definitely had something to comment about that, but he chose to postpone it to a moment when he would’ve felt less desperate than he currently did.

He almost automatically spread his legs to make room for Tony, wrapping them around him as to prevent him from going anywhere; even though, from the look on the elder’s face, he had no intention of doing that.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” he asked him, dead serious, so Peter rushed to nod and held his breath.

It was a lot to take.

The stretch, the heat, the _pain_. Too much to feel all at once, so much that he felt like crying and laughing at the same time, and he was sure he was about to go crazy with it.

Tony went slow, _god so slow_. And whilst that helped to work through the pain, it made him feel as if about to burst for how much he wanted him to go on with it.

Once he bottomed out they both closed their eyes tightly, most definitely overwhelmed.

“How...?” Tony tried to ask, words failing him.

“Good.” Peter replied, breathless. “So good, Tony. It feels so...” he swallowed, opening his eyes. “You can move.” he whispered, unable to say anything else.

Tony just nodded, and complied.

The first thrust was cautious, and he kept looking for signs of discomfort on Peter’s face. He mustn’t have found any, because the second one was a little harder, it reached deeper, and Peter felt something he hadn't before in his life.

The pain had dulled now, the weight of Tony’s body on top of him was soothing somehow, the feeling of having him inside enough to let him come just like that.

He forced himself to hold on, anyway, not wanting something he had waited for so long to end so quickly.

“My, kid.” Tony murmured, straight against the skin of his throat, biting softly on it. “You feel so damn good.”

It wasn’t any particular merit of his, but it still stroke Peter’s ego.

“Harder.” he said, his voice thick with arousal, wanting to get as much as he could from it.

“I like this bossy side of yours.” Tony mocked him, but rushed to do as asked, pulling out and slamming back inside, reaching as deep as he could, cherishing the way the younger moaned, shamelessly and unable to keep it in.

“Shouldn’t have waited this long to discover it.” Peter replied, biting hard on his lower lip at the following thrust. “If I had known it was like this, I would’ve tried and seduced you ages ago.”

Tony laughed, grabbing the nape of his neck and pulling him closer to kiss him.

“You’ve always seduced me, Peter. I just have a good self-control.” he thrusted deeper, an animal-like growl resonating deep in his chest. “Or at least I thought I did.”

Peter groaned, his hands reaching his back, digging his nails in it to keep him even closer, as if he couldn’t get enough.

“Close.” he warned him, sounding almost disappointed in himself for having gotten there so soon.

“Want me to touch you?” Tony asked, taking his lobe between his teeth, biting almost too hard on it.

“No. No need to at all, I can...” Peter said, but was interrupted by another moan and chose to stop explaining altogether.

“God, kid.” Tony said, his voice hoarse and broken. “You’re going to be the death of me.” he added, and he kept driving into him, whispering praises into his ear, telling him how good he felt, how tight, how beautiful he looked all flustered like that, and it took Peter all of two minutes to come, arching his back to feel him even closer, clenching his eyes and all but screaming as he spilled between their bodies.

He vaguely felt Tony slowing down, and when he had the strength to open his eyes again he found him looking at him, a fond smile on his face.

“You look amazing.” he told him, rocking his hips almost involuntarily.

Peter groaned, embarrassed, and held his legs tight around him, spurring him on.

“You can move. Doesn’t feel bad.” he murmured, his voice carrying the remnants of the recent orgasm.

Tony gave another thrust, looking doubtful.

“Perhaps I better…”

“Don’t you dare.” the younger replied promptly, now looking more like himself. “Don’t you dare go anywhere. Just keep...” he rolled his head back, almost frustrated. “Keep moving. I want you to come like this.” he told him then, without looking him in the eyes.

And there was only so much Tony could take.

The feeling was different now, just on the edge of too much in Peter’s opinion, but somehow perfect. It felt like a tighter fit, his body still twitching a little, but if Tony’s moans were anything to go by he appreciated it.

“Come on.” Peter told him with what little strength he had left. “Keep going, just like that. It feels amazing to have you inside of me.”

“Kid, don’t...”

“Come, Tony. Just come for me.”

And it worked like a charm; two – maybe three – thrusts later and Peter felt impossibly hot inside, Tony looking as good as he had never seen him before, letting go entirely inside of him almost without making a sound, his hands so tight on Peter’s hips that the younger had a feeling it was going to bruise.

And then the elder all but collapsed on top of him, crushing him a little, but Peter couldn’t really find it in himself to care; it felt good, somehow.

“Dear lord.” the elder said after a while, still panting a little. “It was...” he paused, then raised his head to look at him and sighed. He proceeded then to pull out, trying to make it as comfortable as possible for Peter, and laid down next to him, pulling the younger right on top of himself, wrapping his arms around him and slowly caressing his back.

“It was what?” Peter encouraged him, slave to the praises the elder had so eagerly reserved him until now.

Tony chuckled, leaning over to press a kiss to the side of his head.

“Well, for starters it’s very pleasing to be with a teenager. It’s been a while since I've seen someone come untouched just like that.”

Peter blushed, _hard_ , hitting his shoulder.

“Yeah, well. It was kind of hard to avoid, with the way you’ve kept me on the edge.” he sighed, turning to look at him. “So... you don’t regret it?” he asked, all of a sudden feeling incredibly self-conscious.

Tony didn’t answer right away; he kept looking at him, still caressing him almost in a soothing way, and then he finally shook his head.

“I'm always going to feel as if I'm doing the wrong thing here, I guess. But it’s a background feeling, it’s something to which I choose to give no importance at all.” he took him by under his chin and kissed him, surprisingly tender. “No, kid. I don’t regret it at all.”

It felt honest; so much that it turned out to be the best answer Peter could’ve hoped for.

“I told you, you should’ve caved much sooner. You’re lucky I took the reins, or I would’ve gotten to retirement a virgin.”

Tony chuckled, nodding.

“Well kid, you’re often wrong, but I suppose I have to give this to you: I'm definitely the luckiest man in the world.”

Peter smiled, almost shyly, and didn’t reply.

He laid back down, relishing the closeness to the elder’s naked skin, the way his chest rocked him up and down regularly, the sound of him breathing.

He had been right to desire, right to ask, right to believe.

And the receiving part – that had been the best anything had ever felt in his whole life.

 

 


End file.
